


That Touch Of Gentleness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: A night that's dark and cold out, Blushing, Bottom Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Different position, Feelings, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced closeness, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Spooning Sex, Staring, Thinking, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr., Touching, Warm, [Just a bit], cuddling after sex, loving relationship, raining, thoughts, warmth between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Touch me. I want you to touch me. Make me feel like I am breathing. Feel like I am human.' ♡
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942339
Kudos: 20





	That Touch Of Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> 'You get me through every dark night..' // 'I'm too deep in my mind.. I'll be right there. That's three calls in a night, yeah. Well, tell me what you think about.. Staying right here instead.. What do you think about.. Staying right here in bed. Tell me what you think about.. Staying right here instead..' // 'If I told you that I loved you.. Tell me, what would you say? ..I need you here with me.' // 'I just wanna be loved..' ♡

After they had gotten closer, they started to talk to each other for hours, during those late nights. They did that, staying together for awhile, then this slowly became different. Something else, something more. 

They talked a bit. Then they would kiss and touch, even have sex, cuddle too after all this. Just to feel less lonely, not alone anymore. To take away any sad emotion, that loneliness is no longer there. Until they both felt better. Although it had become more than that as well. Their hearts would beat faster around each other. They really got feelings, feeling loved, both guys knew it. But they also liked it, to feel loved by one another. It's nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late at night again now, dark and cold out, like always. A nice silence, with a chilly breeze. It was midnight while the moon was shining brightly too. 

Although there's gray clouds surrounding that darkness of this night sky. It's raining as well. 

Kotetsu was inside there, at Barnaby's place. He looked outside through the large glass window. 

He felt how warm it is in here. But he didn't mind that coldness ethier, with this warmth. In fact, he loves the cold. 

For some reason, it made him feel at peace. A calm, peaceful feeling. That's deep within him. 

His mind faded, while he was thinking, in these thoughts. Eventually, he snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts, for just a bit. 

Kotetsu turned around, putting his beer bottle down. He only had a few sips on that alcohol, but it had been delicious, tasting sweet yet nicely bitter. 

He saw him, noticed this other male nearby, while staring. He had his stare on him as well. He just gets a slight smile on his lips. He walked over to Barnaby. He pulled him closer, to hug and kiss him, affectionately. 

Then they headed somewhere else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both guys are in the room now, with the door shut and locked (even if Barnaby lived here by himself), out of habit. There were candles on the nightstand, which had a sweet scent of cherries and cream, while it was warm. In feeling, more than touch. 

They're alone together again. They get on the bed. 

Both of them were staring at each other, then they did something else. 

They stripped themselves, throwing their clothes on the ground, not in a rush though. They are so much closer now. They were also kissing and touching each other, during all that. Not being able to not kiss or touch one another, having an intimate moment. 

That moonlight shined down in there and illuminated everything, especially these two, in a dim lighting. 

Their bodies are very close, both guys feeling warmer than ever already. 

They are naked now, bare skinned again. 

Kotetsu got lost in thought, he's thinking once more. While he felt his lover was kissing his neck. 

Which he didn't mind that it seemed. He actually loves it. 

Kotetsu 'Tiger' remembered what he had thought last time, when he first saw Barnaby's shaft, that erection of this other male's. 

' _..holy fuck, for a bunny, he isn't really small down there..in fact, he's..._ ' 

He blushed again, a bit at that thought now. Just like always, he was already flustered. Only from these thoughts in his mind. 

His thoughts faded from anything else, other than him. He hoped it'd be like before, although he was sure that it would be. Like usual, 'Bunny' is gentle, very loving and caring, so affectionate towards him. That's also the way that they made love, this got him feeling loved as well. 

Kotetsu was finally snapping out of those thoughts, when he noticed that this other male was getting closer to him again. He watched him as Barnaby does something else now. 

Barnaby had pushed Kotetsu down onto that bed and on his back. He got on top of him. "..Kotetsu." His voice was low yet filled with warmth. Like a flame from a lit candle. His skin was pale white, like snow that's just fallen. His eyes of green were still on him, staring at his lover, at that older male whom he loves. His hair is soft and lovely like petals from a rose. 

Kotetsu lets him do what he wants, to kiss and touch him. He loves everything about him. He knew that this younger guy thought that of him as well, also having the same feelings, just like himself. It was something that he adored, honestly. He felt that warmth as he got close to Barnaby. He had admitted to himself that he used to stare at this other male when he wasn't looking ethier, secretly, now he does it openly. 

He gazed at him. He pulled Barnaby down, over to him. "Bunny.." He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. His arms were wrapping around Barnaby's shoulders, then that younger guy's neck. While he's pulling him into a long, deep kiss. 

Kotetsu stared at him, silently and deeply, into those green eyes that he loves. He puts his fingers through these blonde locks of hair. 

Barnaby let out a hum at that. He was putting his fingers through Kotetsu's hair too, in those dark locks, with such gentleness. He was gazing over at this older male as well. He's also staring at Kotetsu, quietly. He loved doing that. He looked into Kotetsu's eyes, for awhile it seemed like. 

He kissed him back, after he hummed softly in it, he was loving how slightly soft those lips are. He deepened that kiss. Slowly now. He tasted him. He loved this sweetness again. 

Kotetsu was resisting something, not letting out a noise from his low voice. 

Now he held in a moan, he could feel that smirk on this other male's lips as well. 

He was also breathless, when they pulled apart from it. He kept his eyes on him. 

Barnaby smirked and grinned slightly. Just for a bit. In a warm, gentle way. 

He reached over and into the nightstand drawer, grabbing some stuff now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile (it seemed like), everything was calm, their breaths mixed together. 

Barnaby had already fingered Kotetsu open and slicked the outside of that hole. He put on a condom, then he lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. He positioned his erection near Kotetsu's entrance. 

Kotetsu gazed over at Barnaby, staring at him again now. 

Barnaby was also watching him, noticing how Kotetsu's chest was rising and falling as this older male was breathing. He could slightly hear that heartbeat from him too. 

He thought about it, of something else. Then he decided on something, to put him in a different position, to just try it. He was turning him around. 

Kotetsu was confused. While he was on his right side, no longer facing him. He didn't seem to mind this though, letting that other male do what he wants. 

Barnaby had a smile, when he noticed this. He got closer to this older male. He was kissing on his lover's back, on that spine. Then he does something else. He lays down, staying behind him. He had his own chest and stomach against Kotetsu's back, being in a spooning position. 

Kotetsu realized that they were gonna have sex this time, although he didn't seem to mind again. He stayed where he was. He kept himself relaxed. 

Barnaby smiled again. He pushed inside Kotetsu now, slowly and carefully. Then he stays still, letting him adjust to that feeling. 

Kotetsu breathed heavily. He tensed for a second. He made a low noise as well. 

They stay like this for awhile. Until that older male finally adjusted. 

Barnaby started to thrust, in and out of him, with a slow paced rhythm. He kept his thrusts even as they were also deep. 

Kotetsu was moaning softly, already a pleasurable feeling through his body. He bit his lower lip, until he stopped doing that. He lets out more noises. 

Barnaby was loving this, hearing these sweet moans and noises from that older male. He heard it as his lover said his name, breathlessly too. 

He also moaned. "Kotetsu~" 

"Bunny..~" Kotetsu was losing it, not being able to hold back any noise or moan. 

Barnaby made love to him, filled with passion. He gripped onto Kotetsu's thigh, still thrusting inside him. Then he touched him there and caressed that inner part of it, feeling how smooth this skin was. 

He's also kissing Kotetsu's neck, gently as well, almost leaving a mark on there. He resisted the urge or temptation to do so though. 

Kotetsu moaned a bit, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets. He was holding on like his life depended on it. Which it kinda did. He closed his eyes, shutting them, while his grip tightened. "Ahh~ ..B-Bunny~" He was arching his body now. He can't take it anymore. "I-I'm gonna.." 

Barnaby nodded at that, realizing what he meant by this. "I know~ Me too.." 

Kotetsu arched his back. He reached his climax as he came after that. He moans again. 

Barnaby was moaning, while kissing his lover's neck. He also takes in that scent of this older male's. That he loves. 

He thrusted a bit more inside Kotetsu, then he came after him and in the condom. 

Then he leans on Kotetsu, calming down with him. He breathed quietly. His warm breath was on Kotetsu's neck. 

Kotetsu felt that as he rested from all this. Everything was feeling peaceful to him again. 

Barnaby pulled out of him. Slowly, in a careful way. He was pulling away from Kotetsu, for just another second. 

He took off that now used condom. He tied and threw it out. He cleaned him off with a small cloth too, before throwing it away as well. 

Kotetsu felt this, but he didn't say anything about that. He calmed himself down again. He was still lying down on that bed, but on his back now too. 

He was already feeling sleepy from everything. Although he had loved the way that Barnaby made him feel, loving this intimacy and closeness, especially the affection. Bunny had made love to him, also passionately. It was all that he could ask for in a lover. 

Barnaby had noticed that this older male was thinking, deep in a thought. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"Nothing much. I know what you're thinking though, Bunny." 

"..oh, is that so? Well, Kotetsu, what's that?" Barnaby asked him, clearly wondering, interested. 

"I know that you're thinking about it, secretly. That you love me.." Kotetsu said, with another smile. He closed his eyes, already falling asleep. "I love you.." He still had a smile, while his eyes were shut. He felt loved. It was also his last thought, before he was fully out of it. 

"Shut up." Barnaby said, although fondly. He also noticed that Kotetsu was sleeping peacefully now. He smiled softly again, at this. Now he leaned over and down towards him once more. "I love you too." he had whispered to him, into Kotetsu's ear. 

After that, he lays down with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them. He pulled him even closer, cuddling Kotetsu now. He kept holding him as he watched that other male while he slept in a peaceful way. He also closed his eyes.

They stayed there, they cuddled and nuzzled against each other. Their warm bodies are so close, very lovingly, taking in each other's warmth and scents, slightly. They're staying like this for a bit, the rest of that night in fact. With a silence between them that was nice, filled with their love for one another. They are sleeping together eventually, peacefully even, in this quietness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
